Petalos cambiantes
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: La esperanza fue algo que salvo a todos con la llegada de aquel humano...porque no habría de poder salvarlo a el también? Deseaba el final feliz para todos, incluyendo a Chara y Asriel.
**Notas: undertale no me pertenece, de lo contrario Asriel también habría sido salvado TuT**

 **Advertencias: Chara (Fem) x Asriel y Sans x Frisk male (cameo/no reader). No lo malentiendan, Frisk aquí será un personaje como tal (no reader ni nada por el estilo -_-) y AMIGO. Nada más. Post Happy End Pacifist.**

 **Shonen ai ligero (esas amistades que parecen gays pero no lo son xD)**

 **Pétalos cambiantes….**

Cuando tiempo había realmente pasado de aquel día? No estaba del todo seguro ni tampoco tenía demasiado interés en pensarlo mucho. Simplemente estaba allí, atrapado sin realmente poder hacer nada pero al menos, al tanto de todo lo que había pasado realmente y de lo exitoso que al final aquel curioso humano termino saliendo junto a todos al atravesar la barrera.

Según llego a escuchar la reina seguía sin volver con el rey (había rumores de citas de reconciliación, pero nada era seguro), también habían fundado una escuela como siempre habían soñado y por alguna curiosa razón, se decía que el rey Asgore tenía el nuevo pasatiempo de jardinero y que sin duda, era muy bueno en ello.

O algo así había dicho cierto esqueleto con bufanda roja.

Por otra parte, la guardia real ya no era necesaria, al parecer se estaba pasando por cierto periodo de paz entre monstruos y humanos, por lo cual se consideraba algo innecesario, aunque la ex capitana siempre estaría disponible y atenta en caso de cualquier incidente. Especialmente que ahora tenía a alguien valiosa, nerd y tímida que proteger a su lado. Para nadie era un secreto la relación que conllevaba con su antigua "creadora".

Sin duda el mundo era mucho más amplio ahora.

Todos eran felices y cumplían sus sueños ahora. Incluso el….

Frisk….

Negó varias veces tratando de no pensar en ello. No tenía derecho a quejarse o pensar algo negativo. La verdad había estado ante sus ojos todo el tiempo y ya la había aceptado.

Frisk….no era Chara….

El, a pesar de representar sin lugar a dudas el amigo que siempre quiso…que Asriel tanto anhelaba, no era Chara. Y por lo tanto, no le debía nada a su existencia.

Porque razón renegaría ante la felicidad de alguien con quien se supone no guardaba ningún vínculo como si realmente le debiera algo? Sería hipócrita y egoísta.

El ya no tenía alma. El ya no era Asriel, así como Frisk, sin importar que….no era Chara. Su Chara.

Rio amargamente ante lo patético que aun podía ser con esa forma que tanto detestaba en algún tiempo atrás.

Si aquellos sentimientos alguna vez estuvieron en su corazón, actualmente no dejaba de pensar que fue un idiota al creer en ellos. Lo había admitido.

Chara no era la "mejor persona" del mundo; pero aun así Asriel la apreciaba mucho. Chara quizás ni siquiera noto aquellos inocentes sentimientos del joven príncipe en su afán de cumplir su meta de eliminar a la humanidad, mientras que Asriel literalmente lo dio todo por ella.

No podía culparla….

Desde un punto de vista objetivo, como Flowey no podía evitar preguntarse: qué demonios podría ver alguien como ella en un tonto, llorón y patoso príncipe? A sus ojos, más bien parecía haber sido simplemente un bufón fácil de manipular.

No tenia los sentimientos de Asriel, por lo que al pensarlo con la cabeza fría (o serian pétalos quizás?) se llegaba a preguntar si realmente aquel "llorón" tuvo la oportunidad de ser correspondido con la misma intensidad.

Aunque sonara cruel, no podía evitar pensar que el haber creído en Chara hasta el final, quizás pudo haber sido solo la terca ilusión de la joven cabra…quien sabe….

Ahora jamás lo sabría y si la respuesta era desagradable, era mejor ni siquiera pensar en ello.

Por alguna razón no podía evitar auto insultarse cuando pensaba cosas como aquellas de la amante del chocolate y curioso mirar carmín. Tal vez en lo más profundo de su interior aun existía una pisca de la esencia de quien fue llamado Asriel alguna vez en su interior vacio, que simplemente no se perdonaba, ni aun siendo una simple y vacía flor, pensar mal o desconfiar de su amada.

Volvió a reír, agachando sus pétalos y hojas aun más, casi como si de haber tenido emociones, experimentara vergüenza de sí mismo.

Algunas cosas realmente no cambiaban nunca, no?

Suspiro aburridamente observando el pasto mientras trataba de pasar el tiempo. Ya no había nada que haber. Había hecho todo y visto todo. No quería que las cosas cambiaran sin importar cuán mal todo se reflejara para él.

Simplemente…..no quería nada más….

Fue entonces cuando sintió algo mojarlo. Se estremeció apenas algo sorprendido y miro de reojo al causante de aquello.

Honestamente, luego de prácticamente pasar meses con lo mismo, ya aquello no era sorpresa.

Suspiro con profundo fastidio y pesadez.

_...No te aburres de esto idiota…? Ya sabemos que hagas lo que hagas, con todo eso nada mas, Asriel no regresara….-renegó sin recibir respuesta mientras el agua revitalizaba nuevamente su cuerpo contra su voluntad-…tu….idiota….-mascullo por lo bajo varias maldiciones, que cierto niño de prendas a rayas prefirió ignorar.

Flowey era así de "amistoso". Ya hasta era una buena costumbre, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

_si, si…ya se….podrías dejar de ser tan negativo por una vez y dejarte regar? Además….ya hablamos de ello y sabes lo que pienso…-sonrió con inocencia, irritando a la pequeña flor que comenzaba a considerar en su mente mil métodos de tortura para enano, que bien sabían, no pasarían a ser mas de eso.

Puros pensamientos nada más.

Flowey ya no tenía ni las fuerzas ni las ganas de cambiar nada. Se podría hasta decir, que le gustaba en parte como había terminado todo, aunque no quería admitirlo en voz alta y directamente.

Por ello, no creía que se necesitara "agregar" nada más. No se supone que el "MERECIERA" algo más que eso.

Aunque claro, Frisk siempre estaba allí para arruinar sus planes y visiones del mundo, como la persona determinada que era.

_No te aburre esto de buscar una forma para "salvarme"?-arqueo una ceja con bastante molestia en su mirada. No comprendía las acciones de aquel niño, no entendía porque lo había perdonado, no entendía su compasión, no entendía sus sentimientos; no podía-….porque no aceptas de una buena vez que todos son estúpidamente felices y buscar algo mejor que hacer? Como salir con aquel esqueleto rechoncho por ejemplo…-le pico, divirtiéndose de sonrojar e incomodar a su acompañante, quien finalmente aparto la regadera.

Agradecía aquello realmente. Era algo raro hablar mientras le echaban agua. Era casi como hablar con alguien….mientras te estás duchando y eso….se sentía extraño.

Frisk por su parte balbuceaba excusas torpes mientras mentalmente se preguntaba quién pudo habérselo dicho!

_c-como sea! Ese no era el punto! No cambies el tema!-lo acuso de manera infantil.

La flor suspiro contando hasta un millón. Enserio, que de no ser porque no se encontraba de humor, golpearía tan fuerte al enano que hasta la ropa le dolería.

_...estas comenzando a hartarme con todo esto y mi paciencia en nula, así que dilo de una vez, porque? Porque sigues con esto?! Ya te dije todo lo que querías saber….no tienes algo mejor que hacer? Con un demonio! Frisk! Eres un maldito embajador o no sé qué….no seas idiota, sabes lo que necesito y QUIERO, pero no puedes darme ninguno de los dos, así que deja esta tonta ilusión y déjame en paz….-gruño dándole la espalda con la poca paciencia que aún conservaba.-…solo…olvídalo Frisk…olvídame…

Estaba harto de todo eso. Solo quería terminar con todo. El ya no era necesario para nadie. Tantos reset terminaron con los recuerdos en donde el existía y de cualquier manera, no tenia emociones como para sentirse mejor o peor que antes.

Lo mejor para todos…para el….era simplemente dejarlo todo por la paz. A veces existían cosas que eran mejor olvidarlas…para siempre.

Ya no quería seguir en el mundo si era así. Un mundo sin sentimientos…solo….y sin Chara. No quería seguir en un mundo sin Chara!

Que más le daría si es que Frisk conseguía regresarlo a la normalidad? Asriel no soportaría un mundo donde ella no estuviera a su lado…no importaba cuan cruel haya sido o si realmente fue o no utilizado por ella….a Asriel aquello no le importaba ni le importaría jamás…

Quizás su corazón pudo ver más en ella de lo que nadie pudo ver. Más de lo que Flowey podría jamás llegar entender.

Frisk por otra parte se sentía incapaz de cumplir aquella petición. Una parte, en lo muy profunda de sí mismo y, que a veces, susurraba a su oído por lastimar a los demás, no le permitía olvidar al joven heredero legitimo de los Dreemur.

No creía que era gusto aquel destino que le deparaba su actual forma. No después que finalmente, luego de aquella batalla que los libero a todos, pudieron ser amigos.

Sentía que se lo debía, que era lo justo. Y precisamente por ello, continuaría sus visitas diarias, siempre por las mañanas en aquel lugar oculto en las ruinas, lleno de camas de flores. Hasta que algún día pudiera hallar la forma de regresarlo…y quién sabe, reunirlo con aquella que realmente anhelaba.

_No lo hare….-respondió con decisión mientras se sentaba mirando por el sitio donde había caído al comenzar su aventura en aquel misterioso sitio- así como tú nunca la olvidaste y diste todo por ella….-murmuro sin necesidad de dar nombres. Ambos sabían de quien hablaban-…creo que….lo que aun existe de ella…en mi….lo que confundiste de Chara conmigo….no me lo permite….aun si eso hace que me odies….-le miro con calma.

Por un instante incluso creyo ver a la flor estremecerse, quizás porque recordó la sonrisa extraña de cierta niña de ojos rojos.

No lo sabia, ni tampoco preguntaría. No haría falta.

_eres insoportable….-hablo con rabia y resignación.

_no! Soy determinado!

Por alguna extraño y curioso motivo se miraron por un instante antes de reír y mascullar lo tontos que realmente eran ante semejante situación.

No había nada por hacer, las cosas seguirían como estaban por algún tiempo, pero….así como la esperanza llego para los monstruos y les brindo su libertad, nadie podía decir que era imposible para alguien tan determinado como Frisk salvar a su amigo y quizás, poder darle el final feliz que también merecía.

Quizás Asriel algún día volvería a ver a Chara. Quizás ella si podría corresponderle como tanto ansiaba.

Solo debían esperar y ser determinados para que ese momento, tarde o temprano llegue hacia ellos.

 _Algún día será…._ Pensó el niño sintiendo por primera vez algo de esperanza que no provenía de si mismo mientras un recuerdo fugaz de una cabra pequeña y una niña colocándose coronas de flores golpeaba su mente sacándole una sonrisa que Flowey no tardaría en cuestionar indignado.

 _Su determinación a un final feliz para todos…_

 _Aun no iba a rendirse…._

 **Notas finales: hola! Este es mi primer intento con este fandom! Espero no haberlos decepcionado xD**

 **Quiero aclarar que yo veo a Chara como una niña mientras que a Frisk como un niño. Ambos en el fic son personajes y no jugadores precisamente, por lo que aquí no habrá personaje x reader owo**

 **Esto fue una especie de Asriel x Chara indirecto, puesto que solo es la proyección de Flowey de sentimientos que no comprende del todo y recuerdos de la vida pasada de Frisk que lo incitan aun mas a salvar a su amigo (recordemos que Frisk es como una reencarnación de Chara o algo así xD). No es un Asriel x Frisk (no tengo nada en contra de esta pareja, me parece mona pero son tan ukes que no puedo verlos como una pareja, mas como esos amigos tan amigos que casi parecen pareja xD no sé si me explico)**

 **Ok! Espero les haya gustado! Review?**


End file.
